Mr N
by Pixie YANK Velvet
Summary: Namanya Naruto, aku menyebutnya Mr. N. Ia jago memainkan gitar & piano. Ia terlihat dingin; sebenarnya hangat. Gaya busananya kasual, mengenai apa yang kurasakan tentangnya… aku jatuh hati padanya. Ini tanggal tujuh di bulan Juli, aku berharap kelak akan berjumpa lagi dengan pemuda itu. Dan, menagih janjinya untuk mengajarkanku memainkan gitar. Pre-Challe#EXPEFEEFIC (*mind to RnR!)


_Mr. N_

Itu akronim sebutan yang tertuju padanya, dan aku lebih suka menulis begitu di buku catatan harianku. Aku yang sebelumnya tidak pernah percaya soal jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama, terpaksa merubah pertimbanganku. Dia yang membuatku berpikir, kalau menyukai seseorang dalam hitungan menit itu realita. Tidak ada sensasi asing datang tiba-tiba, ia yang menghadirkannya dengan senyuman ramah.

Sempat aku kehilangan rasa serta melupakan tentangnya, yang semua pulang dengan mudah tatkala satu kejadian tidak dalam dugaanku. Di mana ketika membuka akun _Facebook_, aku melihat _timeline _kalau ia mengganti foto profil sedang bergaya di depan piano. Sontak, detik itu juga kembali teringat kejadian yang dulu kubenam.

Sayangnya, bersamaan itu pula, aku tahu sekarang ia telah menjadi kekasih gadis lain.

* * *

><p><strong><em>#EXPEFEEFIC<em>**

Disclaimer: bukankah seluruh karakter dalam Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto?

Genre:_ Romance, Hurt/Comfort._

Main Chara: Naruto Uzumaki and Haruno Sakura

Warnings: _based true experiences, hard OOC maybe, _alur dipercepat_, _serta seperti kebanyakan peringatan dalam fanfic yang telah ada sebelumnya.

Summary: _dedicated for EXPERIENCE'S FEELS FIC pre-challenge. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mr. N<em>**

"Ayo, kita pergi melihat jembatan yang roboh, Sakura!"

Ini prilaku yang sangat _mainstreams_ sebenarnya, di mana saat ada suatu bencana besar, memicu banyak orang untuk mengunjungi lokasi musibah. Dengan alasan itu pula, aku berniat bersama salah seorang rekan se-kost yang mendatangi tempat terjadinya kecelakaan. Memang tampaknya hanya mencari-cari kesibukan di hari libur, seolah tidak ada kerjaan yang lebih baik.

Entah apa, mungkin bosan tinggal di kamar, hingga tak ayal aku mengiyakan ajakannya. Berjanji bahwa besok kami akan pergi, lebih tepatnya jam setengah empat sore. Alih-alih hanya akan pergi berdua, yang membuatku terkejut, kala ia mengatakan ada dua kenalannya akan ikut. Berdalih dengan beberapa rasionalisasi, bahkan ingin membatalkan.

Sempat aku ragu, sebab mereka yang tak aku kenali itu berlawanan jenis gender. Tapi akhirnya kuterima, ketika ia menjamin, bahwa para pemuda itu bukan bocah dengan perangai buruk. Ia kenal baik pria-pria tersebut, karena mereka anggota paduan suara di kampus, yang otomatis sering bertemu. Yaa, aku dan temanku ini memang beda universitas, jadi tidak tahu banyak kesehariannya sebagai mahasiswi.

Minggu, tanggal dua puluh tujuh di bulan November, sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu tepatnya. Aku serta sahabat baikku, Ino, bukannya pergi ke tempat tujuan di waktu yang telah ditentukan, destinasi awal kami ternyata ke sebuah kampus swasta. Menunggu orang-orang yang ingin turut serta dengan kebosanan luar biasa, aku bahkan sesekali mengatakan kalau sebaiknya kami pergi saja sekarang – meski pada akhirnya aku mengalah juga.

Memang mudah ditebak, jamnya molor dari perkiraan, dengan durasi hampir dua jam. Selama itu yang kulakukan hanya mengobrol tak penting, juga sesekali memotret diri dengan gaya sok imut. Ino mencoba menghubungi teman-temannya, dan mengatakan hanya perlu menanti sebentar. Sampai pada akhirnya, seorang lelaki muda bertubuh tambun mendatangi kami.

"_Sorry_, Ino-_chan_, kata Shikamaru tidak lama lagi, kok."

Habis mengucapkan kalimat permohonan titipan itu, sesaat mengobrol dengan dara berambut pirang tersebut dan tersenyum padaku, tak lama pergi kembali ke satu ruangan. Aku sudah diberitahu Ino sebelumnya, bahwa hari ini ada komunitas bahasa Inggris yang mengadakan pertemuan mingguan –guna belajar dan berbagai ilmu bersama.

"Tadi itu Chouji," tuturnya, menjelaskan tanpa kutanya. Aku menggangguk saja, duduk di sebelahnya tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Wanita belia itu menambahkan, "nanti ada ikatan rambutnya aneh seperti buah nanas, namanya Shikamaru." Apa urusannya denganku? Pernah kenalan saja, belum. Mungkin saja insan-insan itu hanya membuatku merasa risih, sebab aku memang tipikal yang sulit menerima keberadaan orang lain di dekatku.

Petang tidak bisa dihindari, matahari sedikit demi sedikit bersembunyi, aku menduga kalau kami akan membatalkan rencana yang sudah tersusun rapi. Hingga yang dinanti menampakan diri, setidaknya dua orang mencoba mengklarifikasi apa yang terjadi pada Ino dan aku. Mengucapkan maaf sekali lagi, lantas dengan gamblang mengatakan bahwa keterlambatan ini bukan kemauan mereka.

"Kak Kakashi, tuh!" ujar pemuda yang pertama kali menemui kami tadi, Chouji, bibirnya maju-maju terarah pada oknum yang dimaksud. Awalnya aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan, sama sekali tidak mau ambil peduli, yang penting bisa pergi. Tapi, entah apa yang terjadi, saat aku melihat ia yang perlahan-lahan memupus jarak.

"Sori, yaa?!"

Serta-merta, di depan kami, ia menangkupkan kedua telapak tangan, usai itu memperbaiki sampiran tas gitar klasik yang dirasa tak nyaman. Kucermati dia baik-baik, penampilannya begitu kasual dengan kacamata bertengger imut di mata. Ia tersenyum sumringah, memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya, juga terlihat benar-benar polos.

"Ooh, iya, kenalkan temanku. Ini Sakura," Ino berkata, membuat mereka secara bergantian menyalamiku, seketika aku menjadi sosok pencuri atensi. Chouji menanyai di mana aku kuliah, Shikamaru cuma tersenyum sambil menyebutkan namanya, dan dia… satu-satunya yang belum menjabat tanganku karena disibukan telepon genggam.

"Naruto," ia menautkan jarinya denganku, yang kutanggapi balas menyebutkan nama. Aku tidak mengerti, tidak pernah perasaan seperti ini muncul sebelumnya. Di mana ada satu sensasi yang menghampiri secara memaksa, aku tak paham kenapa bisa begini. Hanya saja, untuk pertama kali aku merasa ingin sebegitu akrab dengan seorang laki-laki. Aah, tidak, ini hanya ilusi semata!

Sedikit bercengkrama, meski jelas saja aku tidak bisa lebih fokus pada ia, tapi dalam hati selalu berharap Naruto berbicara lebih sering dari pada siapa saja. Kami berlima bahkan sempat berfoto beberapa kali di tangga, skala piksel kamera yang kurang bagus, dan pencahayaan yang tidak terang, membuat hasil potretnya mengecewakan.

Siap pergi, Ino mengatakan agar aku ikut kendaraan yang dibawa Shikamaru, sedangkan ia dan motornya berdua dengan Naruto. Tidak punya alasan menolak, di sini aku hanya menumpang dan tak bisa seenaknya memutuskan, meski sesungguhnya ada kekecewaan kecil. Sebelum benar-benar beranjak ke tempat tujuan, terlebih dahulu Naruto minta diantar pulang untuk mengembalikan alat musik yang dibawanya.

Tertunda lagi karena dibingungkan soal transfortasi, sebab awalnya hanya Shikamaru dan Naruto yang akan ikut, karena memang mereka berdua yang telah membuat janji. Chouji secara tidak terduga menempatkan diri untuk turut serta, dan sukses membuat kami memutar otak karenanya. Semua serba salah dibuatnya; bingung bersama jadinya.

Ini yang menjadi masalah, motor yang kami miliki hanya dua, dan mana mungkin sebuah kendaraan roda dua dinaiki tiga orang mengingat badan pemuda itu yang super-super – selain itu juga bisa melanggar aturan lalu lintas. "Kak Kakashi!" Ino berseru pelan, begitu mendapati pencerahan, pandangan nona itu berseri pada orang yang namanya disebutkan.

Mendatangi ia yang tadinya telah siap untuk pulang, dan memohon agar Kakashi mau ikut juga, dan tentu membawa Chouji. Sempat ada penolakan, yang rupanya hasil akhir dimenangkan kawanku. "Aku tak masalah ikut siapapun, asal menggunakan kendaraan yang ini," tak tahu, kenapa tiba-tiba aku berkata seperti itu seraya menunjuk ke arah motor _matic_ Ino. Ia mengalah, akhirnya membiarkan dirinya menumpangi kendaraan Shikamaru. Tiga detik kemudian, membuatku tersentak pelan, pasalnya…

"Naruto, kamu sama Sakura bawa motorku, yaa?!"

Untuk pertama kali, aku dibuat mengerti, bahwa semuanya mungkin terjadi di dunia ini. Meski dalam hal sekecil itu, sesuatu yang tadinya membuatku mengerucutkan bibir diam-diam, sekarang malah tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Yaa, Tuhan sayang padaku, _ove_r malah! Dalam hati aku girang sendiri, meski ekspresi yang kutampilkan dingin. _Tsundere? Maybe_.

Selama di perjalanan, banyak yang kami ceritakan. Sekurang-kurangnya aku tahu tanggal lahir dan usianya sekarang, nama keluarganya, kacamatanya minus berapa, kuliah di mana, dan bagaimana bisa ia kenal dengan Ino sebelumnya. Kalau dari wajah, sepintas ia seperti anak lelaki yang pelit suara maupun sedikit respon, tahu-tahu kalau sudah bicara, aku sampai tak bisa mendengar semua sebab saking banyaknya.

"Aku juga tidak mau ambil jurusan itu, sih." Naruto melanjutkan ocehan, bahwa program studi yang saat ini ia tempuh bukan pilihan yang benar-benar diinginkannya. Ia suka pelajaran kimia, dan terpaksa masuk ke teknik sipil karena beberapa alasan. Ia sejujurnya satu angkatan kelulusan denganku, tapi terpaksa menjadi adik tingkat semester karena keterlambatannya masuk kuliah.

Aku juga menceritakan beberapa hal tentangku, dari aku yang bisa dikatakan salah jurusan, karena waktu sekolah menengah dan saat kuliah ini tidak ada kaitannya. Menjawab pertanyaan yang ia cetuskan, dan juga balik memberinya sedikit wacana introgatif. "Kamu ini _book worms_, yaa?" dengan mengejutkan, ia mengatakan penilaiannya terhadapku, yang hanya bisa kuberikan anggukan ragu.

Aku menggigit bibir bawah terlebih dahulu sebelum melisankan, "tidak juga."

"Soalnya, baru kali ini aku ketemu gadis yang berbicara seperti isi buku manual."

Tiba-tiba, Naruto melajukan kendaraan yang ia bawa. Aku tipikal yang ngeri pada kecepatan tinggi, bisa dikatakan adrenalinku ini termasuk sangat rendah. Takut jatuh, tidak mau terluka fisik, anti merasakan sakit, kendati demikian aku tetap bungkam. Ia mengejar ketertinggalannya dari Shikamaru dan Ino, begitu sudah dekat, ia tidak lagi melakukan sesuatu yang menurutku sangat berbahaya.

"Kau tidak takut, kan, Sakura?! Ini aman aja, kok."

"Tentu."

Aku jaga _image_, mengangguk pasti meski dengan muka pucat pasi. Namun setiap ia meningkatkan kecepatan, aku spontan kaget. Hal ini tidak terjadi sekali-dua kali, lagi dan lagi, hingga salah-salah bisa saja karena ketakutan, aku akan memeluknya. Tapi, kutahan, mana mungkin aku mempermalukan diriku sendiri.

"Mana Chouji?" ia bersuara, meski tidak menilik pada direksi ekor, Naruto mengamati cukup dari cermin spion. "Hahaha…! Ketinggalan jauh," menuturkan kalimat demikian, yang yakin sekali karena di depan kami hanya ada Ino dan pemuda rambut nanas itu. Ia mulai kembali aksinya yang menjadikan cemasku melambung, tatkala dengan sengaja mengambil posisi bersebelahan dengan Shikamaru.

"Kakashi tak kelihatan sama sekali, eeh!" ia berucap, begitu sudah agak berdempetan dengan rekannya. Ancap kami berempat melihat ke belakang, dan akhirnya tertawa berbarengan. "Apa karena bawa konteiner, yaa?" Ino turut membuat suasana lucu sejadi-jadinya, usai itu Naruto melajukan roda dua serta menjadi panutan jalan.

Sampai di tujuan, dan jam sudah menunjukan pukul setengah tujuh malam. Langsung mendekati lebih dekat tempat kejadian, di mana sebuah jembatan yang berdiri gagah itu ambruk dan memakan banyak korban jiwa. Kulihat banyak puing-puing hancur, yang perasaanku jauh lebih luluh-lantah karena tidak mendapatkan atensinya. Bukan cuma dia, aku benar-benar dicuekin siapa saja – setidaknya itu yang kurasa.

Aku orang luar, Ino yang lebih mengenal tentang kehidupannya. Sebentar aku terkaget, kala ia menanyakan seorang wanita. Eeh, apa ini, kenapa ada sedikit rasa tidak nyaman di dadaku. "Ooh, Shion, kamu coba hubungilah. Kudengar dia akan keluar negeri untuk mewakili sekolahnya," terdengar kawanku berkata, dan aku semakin _upset_ saja. Ooh, dia sudah menyukai seseorang, yaa?

Bosan menghampiri, akhirnnya kami memutuskan untuk pulang. Sembari berjalan kaki menuju tempat parkir, Kakashi mengajakku bergabung dengan komunitas belajarnya. Sebetulnya, aku bukan tipe orang yang suka bergabung dalam satu forum, tetapi saat menjuruskan pandangan pada Naruto, tanpa ragu aku menerima.

"Iya, Sakura, ikut saja mulai minggu depan. Biar makin ramai!" lisannya yang semakin membuatku yakin untuk datang.

"Shion itu siapa?" di perjalanan kembali, terlontar pertanyaan bodoh itu dariku. Aduh, bego sekali! Kenapa aku ingin tahu sampai seperti ini? Itu urusannya, aku tidak ada kaitan sama sekali. Menanyakan sesuatu yang bersifat pribadi, bukan hal yang baik. Aku cemas ia akan menganggapku nona usil, yang ternyata ia menjawab pertanyaanku dengan lugas, bahwa itu adalah adik kelasnya di sekolah menengah dulu.

Sama seperti keadaan sebelumnya, aku hampir di luar kendali ingin mendekapnya, tatkala Naruto membawa transportasi dengan cepatan mengerikan. Kutahan, setengah mati kucegah agar tidak terjadi. Aku malu padanya, entah nanti apa yang dipikirkannya. Serius, kakiku berhasil keram jadinya. Sang Maha Kuasa menghabiskan _door prize_-ku, kala kami berpisah di persimpangan, Ino kembali yang memboncengku untuk pulang.

Sahabatku itu menambahkan pengetahuanku tentangnya, bahwa Naruto jago memainkan gitar dan piano, karena ibunya seorang guru les musik. Dan karena komunitas bahasa Inggris itu mempersilahkan untuk unjuk bakat, maka sering kali ia dan teman-teman yang lain menampilkan kebolehan dalam hal _vocal _suara. Ooh, pantas saja ia tadi membawa alat petik itu.

Begitu aku memberitahunya, bahwa akan ikut dalam komunitas yang didirikan Kakashi, Ino sangat mendukungku. Ia bahkan memberikan nomor ponsel Naruto dan yang lain, agar aku sekurang-kurangnya punya teman mengobrol nanti di sana. Cukup senang, sampai aku tahu bahwa Naruto menyukai gadis bernama Shion, juga sering kali menanyakan tentang gadis yang bersangkutan. Lebih mengagetkan, ketika Ino berkata, kalau anak Adam itu telah lama menyimpan perasaannya.

Tapi, aku benar-benar berterimakasih untuk hari ini. Jika saja aku menolak, kalau aku berdalih membatalkan untuk ikut serta, apabila aku hanya mendekam di kamar, maka aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya. Aku bahagia, karena sebelumnya aku merasa tidak mungkin akan sebegitu senang. Karena dia, _Mr. N_, nama lengkapnya Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

><p>o<p>

O

o

Tujuh hari kemudian, tepatnya seminggu setelah pertemuan pertama kami. Aku sempat bertukar pesan dengannya, sekedar bertanya tentang di mana ia. Dan Naruto malah memintaku untuk menghubungi Shikamaru, karena saat itu ia tak jamin akan datang – sebab ada urusan lain. Kecewa, tentu saja, padahal aku datang ke sini untuk menemuinya, dialah alasanku berada di tempat ini.

Was-was aku menanti, sering kali mengarahkan pandangan pada pintu ruangan, kalau saja tiba-tiba Naruto melewati ambang keluar-masuk itu. Sedemikian merasa gugup, meski kusembunyikan kuat-kuat dan berakting tidak peduli. Chouji duduk di sebelahku, mengajakku mengobrol yang sama sekali tak kufokuskan atensi pada topiknya.

"Naruto sepertinya benar-benar sibuk sekarang," demikian tutur pemuda berisi itu, menjadikan murung tak terelakan. Hebatnya, dari semua perkataannya, hanya itu yang bisa kucerna. "Mungkin sebentar lagi," lirihku, mengucapkan harapan pada diri sendiri. Menghela napas pendek, memberikan sedikit perhatian pada Kakashi di depan sana, mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya tidak benar-benar kudengar.

Aah, syukurlah ia datang! Walau agak terlambat, setidaknya Naruto ada. Ketika itu ia mengenakan baju kaos lengan panjang berwarna merah dengan aksen hitam. Celana jeans kebesaran, membuat tampilannya sangat santai, juga membawa gitar di punggung. Lalu duduk di bangku sampingku yang kosong, dan anehnya, satu rangsangan aneh membuatku memukul pelan lengannya. Seolah menyampaikan, kalau dia telah sukses membuatku khawatir.

"Mau ke mana?" tanyaku, yang dijawabnya dengan mengambil gitar di dekatnya. _"Just see, ok?!"_ katanya pelan, dan tahu-tahu ia, Chouji, Shikamaru, bahkan Kakashi sudah siap memulai aksi. Kudengar petikan halusnya memainkan intro lagu, beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar suara mereka saling melengkapi.

_'Saying I love you. Is not the word I want to hear from you._

_It's not that I want you. Not to say, but if you only knew._

_How easy it would be to show me how you feel. More than words is all you have to do to make it real._

_Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me. 'Cause I'd already know.'_

Siapa yang tidak kenal lagu legendaris dari grup _Extreme_ itu, bahkan beberapa kali didaur ulang dari perilisan pertamanya pada tahun sembilan puluhan. Aku terkesiap sesaat, cukup pintar karena berinisiatif untuk merekam pertunjukan keren ini. Permainan gitarnya harus kuberikan dua jempol tangan, ia memang sudah terlatih sekali. Maklum, Naruto terlahir dari seorang wanita yang menggeluti bidang musik.

"Ajarin main gitar juga, dong! Kamu bisa, gak?" kataku basa-basi, saat ia telah kembali mengambil posisinya di sebelahku. Aku kira akan berbuah penolakan, yang salah saat ia balas bertanya, "memangnya mau belajar kapan?" dan berhasil membuatku terdiam, statis begitu mendapati ia berlisan bersama cengiran andalannya.

"Kapanpun aku bisa. Kutunggu."

Ia berlagak berpikir sejenak." Kalau dekat-dekat ini, tidak bisa. Aku banyak kerjaan," lalu menuturkan kalimat demikian. Kuulas sunggingan terbaikku, "hubungi aku kalau kau ada waktu luang." Rasa maupun sensasi yang luar biasa senangnya, benar-benar tak mampu kuhindari. Dan sekarang, aku mengerti apa ini, dialah yang mungkin disebut jatuh cinta.

"Kenapa bisa terlambat?"

"Ooh, tadi ibuku minta diantarkan ke tempat les," jawabnya, cukup itu, aku rasa tidak ada lagi percakapan yang sebaiknya kami lepaskan. Kuamati ia serinci mungkin, mencermati bagaimana tulisannya pada buku catatan kecil bersampul merah. "Lihat, yaa?!" isengnya aku, saat sengaja mengambil benda berisi kertas polos itu. Mendapati satu hal yang membuatku menyesal, saat menemukan nama Shion tertulis di ujung lembaran.

Aku menikmatinya khayalan yang melambung tinggi, kalau saja ia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Bahagia, aku tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Namun, di sisi yang lain menyadari, bahwa hanya mimpi aku bisa bersama dengannya. Aku tahu, orang baik sepertinya mudah untuk disukai gadis manapun, dan juga diri ini bukan siapa-siapa. Setengah ruang di benakku mengatakan untuk berjuang; sisanya menuturkan untuk menyerah saja. _Here's my dilemma!_

"Naruto, senyum manis!" ujarku sebelum pulang, ia sempat terkaget, aku terlebih dahulu telah meminta Shikamaru untuk mengambil foto menggunakan kamera ponselku. Karena tepat di bidikan kamera ia bergerak, maka gambar yang dihasilkan terang saja kurang memuaskan. Sayang, tidak hanya kami berdua di potret itu, Chouji juga dengan tak kuinginkan ikut berpose.

Seminggu setelahnya, aku datang kembali dengan harapan akan mendapatkan kesenangan seperti tujuh hari sebelumnya. Tapi sayang, kali ini Naruto benar-benar tidak datang, berhasil membuatku sedih tak terkira. Saat itu aku pulang ke rumah, memahami bahwa sekuat apapun aku berusaha, ia tidak akan tahu kalau aku menyukainya.

Kuputuskan untuk mundur, dan pertemuan komunitas selanjutnya tak kuhadiri. Ino menanyakan kenapa aku tidak datang, karena Shikamaru dan yang lainnya menanyakan, yang kujawab sibuk oleh tugas-tugas kuliah. Bohong, tentu saja aku berdusta, tapi ini lebih baik dari pada terus dipermainkan angan-angan semu.

Aku tidak akan pernah bisa memilikinya, itu mimpi. _Never!_

"Ini lebih baik, Sakura!" kulafazkan lisan itu bagai mantra, meski ada rasa sesak di hati, tapi aku sudah ikhlas membiarkannya berlalu. Konyol, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan dapat mengungkapkan isi hatiku, aku tak bisa, tidak mampu, Tuhan tak memberikan aku kemampuan untuk berdiskusi dengan baik masalah perasaan.

Aku harus mengalah serta merelakannya, ia lebih baik bersama gadis yang disukainya. Bukan aku, tidak denganku, aku hanya seseorang yang cukup menjadi temannya, dan memang hanya sampai di situlah batasan kami. Ini saatnya mengucapkan selamat tinggal, aku tahu kelak akan berduka karena pilihan ini, tapi keputusanku bulat.

* * *

><p>o<p>

O

o

Iya, kupikir aku telah lupa dengannya, si _Mr. N._

Hingga pada tiga minggu yang lalu, kulihat foto profilnya yang membuat rasa kagumku kembali memuncak. Lebih gila lagi, ketika menemukan satu catatan tentangnya, yang setidaknya bisa mengembalikan secercah cahaya ingatan mengenai ia. Tapi semuanya sudah berlalu, dan aku tidak pantas menyesali keputusanku, karena aku yakin inilah yang terbaik. Terkenang saat ia menyayikan lagu _More Than Words_, di mana pada liriknya ada arti yang sangat mendalam.

_'Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me. 'Cause I'd already know.'_

Tidak, ia tak tahu apapun, sama sekali tidak mengerti soal perasaanku untuknya. Itu cuma kalimat dalam satu bait yang begitu romantis, hanya saja untuk kenyataanku, bukan seperti itu. Aku suka dia, Naruto bukannya tidak dapat membalasi sayangku. Dia hanya… tak tahu. Tapi sekalipun pemuda itu mengerti, aku rasa hanya akan ada rasa sakit yang sama.

Tidak pernah kuberitahu Ino apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku, cukup kusimpan kenangannya. Bertekad melupakan, aku tanpa pikir panjang menghapus video yang kubuat saat ia beraksi dengan gitarnya, juga memindahkan foto dari ponselku ke _notebook_ untuk kusimpan sejauh mungkin. Dan sekarang, kembali aku mengobrak-abrik isi _folder_ komputer jinjingku untuk menajamkan memori. Lantas merutuki diri, kenapa aku sebegitu idiot menghapus rekamannya!

_Mr. N_

Sekali lagi sebelum cerita ini kuakhiri.

Namanya adalah Naruto Uzumaki, aku lebih suka menyebutnya Mr. N, ia jago memainkan gitar maupun piano, mengambil jurusan yang tidak sesuai minatnya. Dia terlihat dingin; kepribadiannya hangat. Gaya berpakaiannya kasual, memakai kacamata, mengenai apa yang kurasakan tentangnya… aku jatuh hati padanya.

Ini tanggal tujuh di bulan Juli, aku berharap kelak akan berjumpa lagi dengan pemuda itu. Dan, tentu menagih janjinya untuk mengajarkanku memainkan gitar.

**_Fin_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_**

Baiklah, fic ini sebagai _pre-event challenge_ _EXPERIENCE'S FEELS FIC_. Di mana, tantangannya adalah membuat cerita dari pengalaman pibadi. _Challenge_ ini sebenarnya akan dimulai bulan Agustus nanti, jadi yang berminat untuk ikutan, silahkan gabung dalam grup FB FulFillFeelFic Forums (F4) untuk informasi lebih lanjut, atau silahkan tanya pada saya.

Karena orientasi penulisan hanya dari pengalaman dan ingatan, jadi sulit sekali bila ingin mengeksplorasi imajinasi bebas atau, bahkan ending yang _happy_.

Cuma emang pendeskripsiannya didramatisir, biar ngena _feel_-nya, dan bahasanya dibuat lebih baku. Jadi, bila mengecewakan, harap maklum.

Saya juga tidak mau seperti itu.*jangan, jangan curhat salah tempat!

Maaf bagi yang menunggu cerita yang niatnya saya eksekusi bulan ini. Sabar, yaa?!

Cukup sekian, saya harapkan teman-teman yang telah membaca cerita ini untuk sekedar memberikan tanggepan.

_So, Revieeew Please..._

_'FULLFILL Our FICT With Best FEELINGS.'_

Salam,

Pixie YANK Sora


End file.
